Left None Dead
by Ninja-Reaper
Summary: Nothing is True. Everything is permitted. After being saved from his Demise, Bill gets the help from another group of survivors. X-overs of Assassins Creed, Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2, Metal Gear Solid 3, Prototype, and possibly more! No pairings...unless reviewers want them :P Rated M for Language, Gory Descriptions, Violence, and if Reviewers want: Lemons R&R!
1. Chapter 1: No Sacrifice In Vain!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2, Prototype, Assassin's Creed, Metal Gear Solid, or anything that is owned by others.

**Prologue**

Bill stared down three tanks and prepared for the worst. With only an M16, his chance of survival was nonexistent. As the tanks charged, Bill opened fire.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking at least two of you with me!" Bill shouted over his M16 firing.

All of a sudden, one of the tanks was split in half. The other tanks stopped their charge to see what killed their comrade.

"I never thought the infection would spread this far…." A hooded stranger mused.

After getting a good look at the young stranger the tanks decided to attack him and forgot about the elderly Vietnam veteran.

"Never turn your back on an enemy" another hooded figure in white chastised after throwing 5 knives into the back of one of the tanks.

The tank in question was already battered by Bills M16 and fell in a heap. The final tank realized the situation had changed and decided to run.

"Now where do you think you're goin'?" A hunter asked with a smirk.

Now the tank was truly afraid. Since when do the other special infected talk? Why was this hunter blocking the exit? Are they not on the same side?

"Heh, I'll just make this quick an' painless!" The hunter boasted as he threw a punch at the tank.

Bill was already on his feet and watching this spectacle. Apparently the other hooded figures were watching the hunter with interest.

"They must be some kinda team or sumthin'." Bill muttered.

The tank realized that the hunter was now an enemy and countered with his own punch.

"Damn, this guy can throw a punch!" The hunter joked after getting up from flying ten feet into a wall.

"I thought I told you not to get cocky." A man with an eyepatch and bandanna lectured while smoking a cigar.

"I thought the big lug would be caught off guard!" The hunter explained.

The eyepatched man just facepalmed.

"You do know tanks kill special infected when they are in their way, right?" The man questioned.

"Ummm….I guess I forgot…" The hunter said clearly embarrassed.

The tank was now looking at all these men and one infected. Not even four witches would be able to help him.

"I guess I'll put him out of his misery." The eyepatched man sighed.

Bill was shocked to see his only weapon was an odd looking SMG.

The man started to shoot the tank and Bill was even more shocked to realize that he should have gone through three magazines!

"Seriously Snake, how does that thing never run out of ammo?" The first hooded figure asked.

The man known as Snake just lifted the gun in front of the hooded figure.

"So…it has drums shaped in an infinity symbol?" He asked.

"Interesting…." The white hooded figure mused.

"Awesome!" The hunter exclaimed.

"Impossible more like it." Bill muttered.

Then the four figures turned to Bill. Bill decided he should introduce them to his group of survivors.

"So let me get this straight: You're an Assassin from the medieval era named Altair?" Zoey asked.

"Correct." Altair answered simply.

"You're what caused this infection right, Mr. Alex Mercer?" Francis asked with distaste.

"Unfortunately, no." Alex stated.

"So how did it start?" Louis asked.

"It turns out it was some kinda bio weapon to use on America!" The Hunter, who introduced himself as Eddie said with a grin.

"How in the world are you able to talk?" Bill asked.

"He seemed to be able to keep his humanity due to his…..personality." Snake gruffed.

"Wait just a darn minute!" Bill shouted.

"What?" Snake asked.

"Aren't you Big Boss?" Bill asked.

"…..I prefer Snake." Snake said with a glare.

"Why aren't you an old fart like me?" Bill asked.

"I found him in cryo sleep in a military base in Navada." Alex answered.

"I hate Area 51…." Francis muttered.

"Have you even been there?" Altair asked.

"Well….no…" Francis said.

"The why do ya hate sumthin' ya never saw before?" Eddie asked.

"That's just how Francis is." Louis explained.

"Is he Emo?" Alex asked.

"What?" Francis asked with a scowl.

"No, he actually is a nice guy with a bad attitude." Zoey said.

"Gee thanks Zoey….Hey!" Francis exclaimed at Zoey's joke.

"So what're you guys doing out here?" Bill asked.

"Surviving." Snake answered.

"Traveling." Altair said.

"Trying to stop the infection." Alex said.

"Just chillin'!" Eddie joked.

"I see…" Bill said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the saferoom door.

"Lemme see what's out there." Francis said as he grabbed his shotgun.

"Can y'all let us in?" Ellis asked.

"Why should I?" Francis asked.

"Because if you don't I shoot you." Nick challenged.

"Now wait a minute Nick…." Coach said trying to keep the peace.

"I really hate when people hog stuff." Rochelle said.

"Really?" Francis asked. "What else do you hate?"

"Let's see…jockeys, heights, not having a medkit, and having a medkit when I need a difibulator!"

"Ok come on in!" Francis said with a grin.

"Oh yeah and your vest." Rochelle joked.

"You know, I changed my mind!" Francis said insulted.

"Francis if they're immune let em' in!" Bill hollered.

"Oh fine, Bill!" Francis sighed opening the saferoom.

"Hey look!" Eddie shouted. "Now it's a party!"

"What the Fu- Well I'll be a monkey's uncle!" Coach exclaimed.

"Did that hunter just talk?" Nick asked.

"Oh man, this reminds me of the time me an' Keith were in an apartment." Ellis recalled. "And then a hunter showed up, but instead of attacking he started to tell jokes and-"

"Ellis sweety can this wait?" Rochelle asked.

"Okay…" Ellis said with a mournful look.

"This Keith is dead isn't he?" Snake asked.

"What?" Nick, Coach, and Rochelle exclaimed in surprise.

"How in the hell did you know that?" Ellis asked in a fierce tone that made both Francis and Nick back up a few steps.

"I never met him, I just have seen enough good men lose friends in battle to know the look you just showed." Snake said while taking a drag on his cigar.

"That look is one a man carries when he watched his friend die, but couldn't do anything to save him." Altair said grimly.

"Woah….I hope it wasn't a hunter or I'll start feeling bad!" Eddie said.

"Actually it wasn't an infected that killed Keith." Ellis said in an ominous voice."Then who or what killed him?" Alex said.

"Me…." Ellis said looking at his hands.

Everyone in the room suddenly felt very uncomfortable and put their hands closer to their weapons.

"Why Ellis?" Rochelle asked. "Why would you kill your best friend?"

"Cause he ain't human!" Ellis said angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"If y'all let me finish one final Story, y'all know just why he had to die." Ellis said through tears.

**Author's Note: **Ha ha! Cliffhanger! No actually I want your reviews to say how Keith died. After all…This is pretty much a multiple video game crossover! I was planning on using one more game and I want you to tell me which. When you review, leave how Keith died and what he was/did that made Ellis kill him. Best Idea gets used for Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: Keithception!

**Author's Note: **Hello Fanfiction! This is the Ninja-Reaper here…you know…the guy that mysteriously dropped off the face of the Earth? Anyway Chapter 2 now commencing!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any game company and if I did they would be crap. Thank You.

Last Chapter

"Ellis how could you kill your best friend?" Rochelle asked incredulously.

"Cause he ain't human!" Ellis cried through tears.

"C'mon Ellis, tell us what happened," Nick said supportively.

"If y'all let me finish a story for once, I'll tell ya just why Keith had to die." Ellis said gravely.

3 Years Earlier

"Hey Ellis, C'mere!" Keith shouted.

"Sup' Keith?" Ellis asked.

"Ellis, I hate to tell ya this, but I lied to you," Keith said with a strange expression.

"Ya mean like the time when you said you wrestled a grizzly bear in WWE?" Ellis said with a smirk.

"Ellis, this is serious!" Keith shouted. Ellis was taken aback by this. This was the first time Keith ever raised his voice, let alone act serious.

"Keith, what the hell is wrong with you, today?" Ellis asked out of anger.

"Listen, my name isn't Keith," He said. "It's Rico, Rico Rodriguez."

"Keith, I know you are Hispanic, but do you really need to make up such an unoriginal name?" Ellis asked not believing what he just heard.

"Listen Ellis, I work for The Agency," Rico said. "Didn't you ever wonder how I was able to get us all these weapons?" He gestured at their "clubhouse" which was full of all kinds of weapons that could only be described by a former Texas President as "weapons of mass destruction."

"I thought you said you knew a guy in The Agency," Ellis said. "You even told me you never worked there!" Ellis wondered what else his buddy lied about. He felt betrayed, used, and manipulated.

"Ellis, our friendship was real," Rico explained. "But, after I left to Panau to kill my mentor, I realized I put you in danger."

"I wondered why you went to Panau while it was chaos down there," Ellis pondered. "But that don't explain how you put me in danger."

"Someone found out who my friends are," Rico said. "They told me so long as I breathed, they'll try and kill them."

"Keith…I mean Rico…man that is a stupid name." Ellis said without thinking. Instantly, Rico pulled out his "special" and put it on Ellis' forehead.

"Ellis, you know better than to disrespect a friend," Rico said with venom. "Besides, what kinda name is "Ellis" anyway?" Rico then holstered his weapon. While Ellis was struggling to to restrain himself from grabbing the AK47 next to him.

"If you weren't my friend, I'd have put holes in you, man" Ellis said through gritted teeth. "Besides, you literally can't die!"

"I can be killed, Ellis," Rico said. "You know how this Infection happened?"

"Hell if I know," Ellis said. "Why does it matter?"

"Cause the Agency is an alliance of evil corporations," Rico explained.

"What Corporations?" Ellis asked inching his hand towards the AK.

"The Patriots, Blackwatch, Black Mesa, Aperture Science, The Templars, and all kinds of other shit," Rico explained. Ellis then pulled the AK47 out and had a bead on Rico's head.

"I oughtta blast you for working for those scumbags!" Ellis said.

"Then do it." Rico said. "I've done terrible things and don't regret them either." And so it was that friendship was broken. Ellis put the whole clip into his ex-friend and ran.

Present Time

"And that is why I killed the bastard!" Ellis said.

"That's still no reason to kill a comrade," Snake said shaking his head.

"I find it to be a horrible thing to kill someone close to you," Altair said. "Though I've done similar for the Creed."

"I just can't believe that Blackwatch actually was allied with those lunatics!" Alex said incredulously.

"I guess I shouldn't have come here after all," Eddie said as he washed his face. Everyone in the room suddenly drew weapons. There before them, wasn't a hunter, but a man in disguise! A man who was thought dead. A man named Rico Rodriguez.

**Author's Comments: **I wanted to pull an Inception for a long time! I also wanted to tie all these organizations together. Could this mean that other characters show up? To avoid cliffhangers: Hell Yes!


End file.
